California Sunshine
by naturesrevenge
Summary: I wasn't able to log into my old account but I wanted to continue with this story and make it better so here is a new revision!
1. Chapter 1

Being alone wasn't anything new for me. I've been on my own my whole life. Not that I minded most of the time. I've always been the quiet type that no one pays attention too, well almost no one. The socs would get out of line sometimes. I wasn't much of a target to them though. I never did much to make them want to jump me. Although I guess sometimes you are just stuck in the wrong place at the wrong time. You see there are two types of people, greasers and socs. Greasers are the white trash hoods. That's what I am considered. Stealing and fighting is what _we _do best. Socs, well socs are white trash with money. Getting drunk, riding around in their expensive cars, and spending their mommies and daddies money is what _they _do. Socs are nothing but trouble. They feel so high and mighty compared to us greasers. I guess you could say they are the reason I am here in Tulsa, walking alone in the rain.

My red hair was soaked along with my thin denim jacket and jeans. It's been a couple of days since I've had anything to eat, but that's nothing new to me. My mom is always too high to buy food, and dad is nothing more than a drunk bastard. My parents don't care about me. I don't think they even care about each other for that mater. Only the toxins they abuse all day long. They are the other reason I am here now. Maybe I am meant to be alone. I've never let anyone get close enough to make friends, at least not real ones. It's just always been easier not to care about anyone but myself because then no one can ever hurt me. I've always been a loner, an outsider.

I tightened my arms around my thin frame, hoping to gain warmth if possible. No help there, it was probably ten o'clock or so, and I desperately needed to get out of the rain. But I had nowhere to go, so I just kept walking. After a while my body was numb from the cold, I had to stop. I found a house that looked dry at least. I could hear voices of men laughing, yelling and telling jokes. I carefully crouched down by the door to make sure that I could make a run for it if anyone exited the house.I hugged my knees to my chest, tying to gain any warmth I could. It was going to be a rough night, but then again I've had worse. After a while the house became silence, and my muscles began to relax and I drifted off to sleep.

**Next Morning**

The next morning I woke up stiff and cold. My clothes were still slightly damp from the rain as well. "Great" I muttered to myself trying to stretch out my legs while leaning against the house. Today was not going to be fun. I didn't have much money left, and I had to find a job, and somewhere to sleep besides strange porches. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't realize some one was opening the door.

"What the? Soda I think one of your fan girls is stalking you!" a stocky boy yelled out. _SHIT! _I pushed myself off the house and tried to run away but the boy caught me before I could get too far. Instantly I started flailing my arms and legs trying to get loose. That did no good. This guy was way too strong.

"Let go of me!" I screeched

"Calm down!" he instructed holding my arm tighter "Soda get out here!"

I was still kicking and screaming when a gorgeous boy with black hair walked out. He obviously didn't want to deal with this at the moment, and I didn't either. I was livid at this point. I can't believe I let myself get caught. I know better than to let my guard down and now this idiot won't let me go.

"What are you doing to do pour soda on me, you stupid jackass"

The first boy just laughed "She's a feisty one" I glared up at him. My body must have been past its limit because before I knew it I got light-headed and my entire body went limp causing me to fall into his arms. To make matters worse about four other guys gathered around watching the scene play out. _Well this is just great _I thought to myself.

"Who's the braud Two-Bit?" asked a really tough looking guy lighting up a cigarette

"I thought she was one of Soda's fan girls"

"I've never seen her in my life"

"Can you just let me go?" I asked defeated.

The boy named Two-Bit let's go of me. Some how I managed to get to a railing to steady myself so I wouldn't collapse in front of everyone. As I am about to walk away from the horrific scene, someone grabbed my arm yet again. I am too weak to do anything and almost wither towards the person.

"What's your name baby?

I didn't say anything half because my voice was hoarse from screaming and half because I was scared. All the boys dug their eyes into me as I just looked down trying to ignore them. The hand tightened around my arm making me wince.

"What you too good to tell me your name?"

I wrenched my face in pain and muttered "my name is California"

"Ha, why don't you come to my place and we can get you out of those damp clothes and in my bed"

I feel my stomach drop and use any strength I have to try to push away from him. This was a mistake of course because he only squeezes my arm tighter causing me to cry out in pain this time.

" Hey stop! You're hurting her!" one of the boys say to him

"Shut the fuck up" he warned glaring at the gorgeous boy from before. No one else said anything to him after that.

At that point I didn't dare to move or say a word myself. I just felt like crying but I knew I wouldn't, not here and not in front of all these guys.

Suddenly I hear the door open again and I look up and see another person emerge from the house. He is tall and older than the rest of the boys around me.

"What's going on out here?

"Two-Bit found this girl outside our house and Dally got mad at her for not answering his questions"

"Hey! I told you to shut your damn mouth!"

I could feel the oldest boy or man I guess you could say looking down on me but I didn't care to meet his gaze with my own.

"Bring her inside. I don't want the neighbors getting the wrong idea" he says sternly

Without another word I led into the house. I looked up at him with my eyes wide. I wanted to fight them but I had no strength and my arm was hurting pretty bad. The tough guy who I am assuming is named Dally took me inside and pushed me onto the couch roughly. The room was completely and utterly silent. And let me tell you it was the most awkward silence you could imagine. I was like an ant compared to the guys surrounding me. Not to mention how tuff they all looked. They were definitely greasers and I was scared shitless at this point. I didn't dare to look at them.

"So your name is California?" I simply nodded my head without caring who was even asking.

"And what exactly were you doing outside of my house?" this time I looked the boy straight in the eye and in a somewhat clear voice I explained that I accidentally fell asleep there when I was trying to get out of the rain last night. Each of the boys looked at me as if I was a circus freak or something.

Finally one of the boys spoke up, "Where do you live?"

"Colorado" I muttered

"What are you doing here then?!" a younger boy exclaimed.

I stared him straight in the eyes and frowned. He was obviously the youngest one there, and the least tough.

"None of your business" I said sternly. I had answered their questions and I was ready to leave. But of course the moment I attempted to get up I was shoved back into the couch. I really hated that they thought they could push me around because I was a little girl who showed up on their door step.

"Hey we ain't done with you" I crossed my arms and glared at them.

"If this is how you pick up chicks, it's really pathetic"

The room burst out in laughter. I however stayed silent. What more did they need to know about me? I looked at the boys in front of me then back down to my lap once the laughter had subsided.

"Well Cali, I'll make a deal with you" Two-Bit smirked "if you answer all our questions you can kiss me"

I rolled my eyes and slouched back into the couch. Really? This was ridiculous! What I really wanted to do was forget this even happened. These guys were wasting my time.

Before I knew it my thoughts were interrupted by my stomach growling ferociously. I grabbed it as if telling it to shut up. But that didn't help much. I just sighed and looked up at them with pleading eyes.

"how about you guys settle this at Dingo's? You obviously need some food and I have to get to work now" The oldest boy mentioned. I simply nodded my head and got up. I did need food, and maybe they would leave me alone afterwards.

I followed in the back watching the boys as they walked and joked around, occasionally looking back at me. It was obvious they were talking about me. I just ignored it and kept walking.

**Soda's POV**

We were walking to Dingo's to grab a bite to eat. This morning was quite a surprise. I wonder why she came all the way to Tulsa. I mean it's not the nicest place on earth, and it's so far away from Colorado. But it was obvious she didn't have the greatest life.

"So what do you think of Cali Baby?" Steve asked "Awful pretty don;t you think Ponyboy?"

Pony blushed and looked down at his feet. He had stared at her the whole time. We all laughed at his embarrassment. California was in fact a very pretty girl. Not like most greaser girls either. She didn't bat a lash at any of us. She was probably a good girl. Not very trusting though.

"Aw, lay off him Steve" I nudged Pony "She seems nice"

"Yeah nice in bed"

I looked back at her one last time to see her trailing behind us.

The rest of the way was about the same. Making jokes, and talking about Cali. It wasn't too crowded when we got there. Some greasers and a couple of Socs where there. We sat down and pulled two tabled together. Much to her disliking California sat in-between me and Two-Bit. The waitress came to take our ordered and Dally and Two-Bit began hitting on her. _Typical._

"Question time Cali Baby" she rolled her eyes at Two-Bit. She obviously didn't like her new nickname. "How old are you?"

She uttered the word sixteen. Her voice soft and monotone.

"You're the same age as Johnny" Pony commented. She looked across the table at Johnny who looked away and Blushed. He was always shy, even around the gang. The only ones he really talked too were Pony and Dally. Everyone knew why though. He didn't have the greatest family, so Dally looked out for him a lot.

"Why'd you come to Tulsa?" She looked down at her hands, and took a deep breath.

"I just had to get away from things." She didn't move her eyes away from her hands and in return none of us looked away from her. We were hooked. She was like a book waiting to be read. All of us wanted to know more about this mysterious girl who shoed up on our doorstep.


	2. Chapter 2

I hated every question they asked me, but I answered them all. I almost hated them for keeping me here… Almost. I'm was surprised they were being so nice to me, with the exception of that Dally guy. Even though I was a greaser too, I was still a girl, and a stranger. Those two things don't mix well. They seemed to be done with their questions and every ones food was gone now so I took the opportunity to ask them a question myself.

"Who are you guys?"

It sounded stupid coming out of my mouth but they knew my name and they hadn't formally told me theirs yet. They must have been surprised by my sudden question, because they just stared at me for a moment. I opened my mouth slightly but quickly shut it and looked down at my hands for the millionth time. They really knew how to make a girl nervous.

"I'm Sodapop" I looked up "And that's my brother Ponyboy". _They have even weirder names than I do, _Ithought to myself.

I nodded and kept quiet as Soda introduced me to "the gang".The boys started to talk among themselves. I wasn't really paying attention. There were so many other things on my mind. I really needed to find a place to stay and I needed to get some more money. I sighed in frustration. Johnny must have heard me because he was looking straight into my light green eyes. Pony notice and looked towards us. I quickly looked down and blushed hoping no one would notice. Not much good that did.

"Aw, look Cali Baby is blushing" I glared at Two-Bit. I wish they would stop calling me that. The rest of the guys just laughed.

I groaned "He-hey Cali" I looked up sharply at Ponyboy who was now speaking "Where are you going to stay?"

The table was silent, except for Dally who said the offer to stay with him was still open. I clenched my fist under the table. Dally was a typical greaser. Probably just got out of jail for god knows what, and had a different lay every night. How disgusting. I shrugged implying I didn't know what I was going to do. Not that is was any business of theirs. Just them Pony looked at Soda. It's seemed like that were having a conversation with their eyes. Soda smiled at his brother and nodded. I was so confused at this point.

"Why don't you stay with us for a while?" I looked between the two shocked "Just until you can find a place of your own"

I was speechless. I had met these guys just a couple of hours ago and there were going to let me stay at their house? Maybe they weren't so bad after all. I thought it over in my head for a moment. I guess if they were really going to hurt me they would have already and who I am assuming was their older brother seemed okay enough. Plus, I didn't have any other places I could stay at the moment.

"Are you sure it'll be okay? I asked quietly.

Soda grinned down at me and nodded "The boys stay over all the time, and I'm sure Darry won't mind"

I smile weakly for the first time in a long time and thanked them. It almost felt weird to smile. Besides Dally I was bringing to warm up to these strangers. I still didn't trust them by any means but I could at the very least stand being around them. Soda, Two-Bit and Pony seemed nice enough. I haven't really gotten a chance to talk to Steve, and Johnny didn't seem to talk to anyone except Ponyboy. I wondered if he's ever talk to me.

"Was that a smile I see Ms. California?" my smile grew a little wider at Two-Bits comment. I felt kind of happy. It was a strange feeling.

We all started walking back to the Curtis house after that. Which I guess you could say was my new home. Shortly into the walk I started having second thoughts about staying with these guys. After all I barely knew them and what if they were really going to screw with me now that I agreed to live with them. No, I wouldn't let that happen, I couldn't. Without another thought I felt my feet stop under me I was going to make a run for it. I almost went unnoticed but one of the boys must have looked back or heard my foot steps against the pavement as I ran in the opposite direction of them, because all I heard were voices calling my name and six pairs of feet chasing behind me. What have I gotten myself into now?

**Ponyboy's POV**

This sure was going to be exciting having a girl in the gang, I mean. I don't think she trusts us yet, but I'm sure we'll make her feel at home in no time. I just hope Dallly doesn't get rough with her again.

"Hey Pony?" I looked up to see johnny

"Yeah Johnny?"

"What do you think of Cali?"

I thought for a second. What did I think of her? Well, I thought she was mysterious and beautiful mostly, but she was also different from most other girls I had known. I really wanted to know more about her.

"Ah shocks, I don't know man. I mean she's kind of a mystery huh?"

He nodded in response without another word. I glanced back for a second and to my surprise I saw California standing still looking down as if she was debating what she should do next. I called to Soda to show him her strange actions and almost simultaneously the strange girl took off running without another word. Soon after we all began chasing after her. She was pretty fast but not too fast to out run all six of us, especially me.

**California's POV**

Everything was a blur and I just wanted to get as far away as possible. For the first time tears started coming down my face but I didn't stop or to wipe them away. I couldn't hear the boys call after me anymore so I turned to check where they were. This was a bad idea. Before I knew it I was tumbling to the ground with Ponyboy, Johnny, and Sodapop not far behind.

"What the hell Cali?" I sat completely still with my face in my hands. I still had tears streaming down my face and I could feel blood running down my leg where I must have scratched it. "Cali, come on look at me… What ya run for?"

I wanted to yell at him to go away for all of them to just leave me alone. I didn't want their help. I didn't want to see them ever again. But all I could do was bury my face deeper into my hands and cry. I hated myself for being so weak and in front of these people no less. I was pathetic. I felt someone move my hands from my face and I was too defeated to sot them. When I looked at who it was Soda's concerned eyes burned a whole into mine. I couldn't stand it. I quickly turned myself away from him and the rest of the group watching us.

"Aw, come on Cali, we ain't gonna hurt ya" This was Ponyboy talking now.

"And why the hell should I believe that! I don't even know if Ponyboy is your real name!"

The others had made their way to us by now and I felt like an animal in a zoo. I was trapped and made a spectacle of.

"Look, the braud obviously doesn't want our help"

"Shut up Dally, she's already gotten enough crap from you" Two-Bit barked

I looked up in fear knowing that Dallas wasn't the type to talk back too and I was right the two boys started to brawl right then and there.

"I-I should go" muttered trying to stand up.

Soda looked at me with sad eyes "You don't have too! Please Cali just come back to the house. You're leg is bleeding. We'll clean it up and you can get to know us"

He had a point about my leg. It was stinging pretty bad and needed to be cleaned. So I nodded hoping not to cause anymore trouble. Dally and Two-Bit managed to stop fighting and we all walked back to their house. This time they made me walk in the from between Pony and Johnny. I didn't mind them so much. They definitely we're the toughest in the gang, especially Johnny. He looked kind of like a lost puppy. Honestly, he was kind of like me.

"Does your leg hurt bad?" I shook my head and gave Pony a weak smile.

"You can trust us you know" he told me sincerely "we're not like most gangs around here."

I sighed and shook my head :I don't trust anyone"

"Well, have you ever tried? I mean besides Dally we haven't done anything to ya and Two-Bit even got into a fight for ya!" his voice was so stern it shocked me at first. He had point though.

I sighed once more, "I'll try Ponyboy. I promise"


End file.
